


Dragon Quest XI - Winter Queen

by Streti



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Breast Fucking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti





	1. Chapter 1

Dragon Quest XI - Winter Queen  
by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

Erdnick exited the inn and went through Sniflheim, making his way to the castle. He stopped for a moment to look at the curious sculpture in the plaza by the castle. It looked like it was magically enhanced, and its strange light captured his attention under the dark night of Sniflheim. Stars shone in the black sky, casting their dim light on the white snows of the northern realm. But the cold was starting to bite through his clothes, and he moved on to the castle, its front gate barred.

"Halt!" called one of the guards at the gate. "No admittance during the night!"

"Don't be daft," said the other guard. "That's Erdnick, the Luminary, don't you see? Queen Frysabel personally invited him."

"Ooh, so that's how it is," said the guard, calming down. "Sorry, sir, didn't recognize you in the dark. I apologize," he said, and opened the gate. "Go right in, you're expected."

Erdnick nodded gratefully, and entered the castle. As the gate closed behind him and he moved into the warm air inside, he could feel his fingers prickling as the chill left them.

The castle corridors were quieter than during the day, and the few passing guards didn't pay him any special attention. It didn't take him long to find the Queen's bedchamber, and without pause, he opened the doors.

"Erdnick! You came!"

Queen Frysabel was alone in the well lit bedchamber, reclining in her full regal gown and robe on the bed. She even had her crown still on.

Erdnick couldn't help noticing the curve of her butt in the form-hugging gown, before she got up, pushed her long braid of blonde hair off from her face, and walked over to Erdnick. She surprised him with a sudden hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I wanted to thank you... on my own... for saving Sniflheim..." she said, and then let go. "Uhm... do you want some wine?" Erdnick nodded.

She went to a side table, took an ornate bottle of white and gold and poured wine into two equally ornate goblets. Erdnick lamented that her white and orange robe covered her butt thoroughly.

Frysabel came back with the goblets, and they drank in silence. The red had a full aroma, tasting of the sun of late summer.

"It's from Puerto Valor," said Frysabel, and took another taste, looking keenly at Erdnick from behind her large glasses. Erdnick observed her lips, briefly redder with the wine, before she licked it away. "Uhm... what would you like? As your reward, I mean. I'm open to suggestions," she said.

Erdnick explained what he had in mind.

"Oh!" yelped Frysabel and blushed. "I... I think I can do that." She downed the rest of her wine with one gulp, and extended her hand to Erdnick. "Are you ready?" she asked, and Erdnick also downed his drink, and gave her the empty goblet. She took them back to the table, and then returned half the distance, eyeing Erdnick shyly and wringing her hands. "Well..." she said, and Erdnick approached her.

Erdnick pressed his lips on hers, and she returned the kiss. As they kissed, he caressed her figure through the tightly fitting gown, the Queen of Sniflheim in his firm hold. His hands roamed her body up and down, from her bare shoulders under the robe to her meaty butt, and often stopped at her breasts, caressing the firm mounds through the gown, before finally he stepped back, and peeled the gown and her undergarment off from her tits. She moaned as he caressed her bared breasts, staring intently at her as touched her nipples softly, then squeezed and pinched them between his fingers, and the blush on her cheeks had grown redder.

Then Erdnick kissed her again, more forcefully, sloppily, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth, playing with hers, and he slowly moved his hand into her blonde hair, under her crown, before he took a firm grip and detached from the kiss. She nodded eagerly and locked her eyes with his as he pushed her down to kneel before him, then she moved her eyes to the lump in his pants.

"Mmm... yes..." she said breathily. She unclasped the lowest buckle of his cloak, and caressed the lump, then looked up at Erdnick. He nodded.

Queen Frysabel pulled down Erdnick's pants just enough to free his hard meat, and when she saw it, she involuntarily opened her mouth. The rigid rod curved slightly upwards, fleshy and with throbbing veins. She placed her lips on the head, and trailed them slowly down his shaft, looking up at him all the time. Then she pulled back, and repeated the motion, faster this time, while also working his cockhead with her tongue, and she got into a good rhythm, increasing her pace, with a hazy look in her eyes as she rocked her head on his hard manmeat.

Erdnick looked down at her with some surprise. The Queen sure knew how to suck cock.

With some saliva trickling out from her mouth, the Queen paused briefly. She unbuckled his belt, spread his cloak wider, and pulled his pants lower, then took him almost fully in her mouth. She quickly picked up her pace, sliding Erdnick's cock deep into her mouth, all the way to her throat, and more drool was starting to drip from between her lips as Erdnick's slimy meat went back and forth between them. She was breathing heavily, and Erdnick's breathing also deepened, with the eager Queen expertly deepthroating his hard shaft.

Erdnick couldn't take much more of it. He took Frysabel's crown off from her head and threw it to the bed. Then he grabbed her blonde hair and head forcefully with both hands, and thrust his cock deep into her mouth.

"Mngah!" she moaned, and looked up at him as he started thrusting quickly. The blush on her face deepened, and she kept her eyes on him, a soft, submissive gaze. Drool now ran out from her mouth as Erdnick facefucked her, trickling down her chin and neck and falling down on her exposed breasts.

"Hnnnngh!" groaned Erdnick, and pulled out, stroking his rock-hard, saliva-coated cock, when suddenly a thick blast of hot jizz erupted onto Frysabel's nose, right between her glasses. She yelped sensually, but Erdnick just grimaced, eyes shut, and stroked himself as more spurts hit Frysabel at close range. Erdnick's heavy jism splashed all over on her glasses, on her forehead, on her partially open lips and mouth, and on her cheeks.

"Mmm, ooooh yes! Give it to me!" the Queen delighted, as Erdnick ejaculated all over her face. As he was still coming, the white slime started trailing down her features and dripping from her chin onto her breasts, which also got some direct spurts as Erdnick's climax started to wind down.

Breathing heavily, Erdnick opened his eyes. He had given the Winter Queen a very white frosting. Her glasses were glazed with semen, but he could just barely see her eyes, with a very excited expression. White strands of sticky cum covered her face, and she had stuck out her tongue, catching some of his manmilk. Long ropes of spooge hung laboriously down from her chin, and by now, her chest and tits were a mess of cum and drool. The clasp of her cloak was stained with semen, but miraculously, the rest of her clothes had received only a few stray spurts, in as much as it was possible to tell from the white fabric.

"You came so much..." she said, tasting the cum on her lips and smiling. "Tell me, is this another boon of the Luminary?"

Erdnick just chuckled in response. A thick strand of sperm was still hanging down from his spent cock, and Frysabel carefully leaned forward to catch it in her mouth, and sucked his member clean. Then she looked back at Erdnick.

"Help me undress, before I make my cleaning maids even more angry," she said and giggled. "Please?"

Erdnick bent down and unfastened the cum-soiled clasp, then carefully removed the cloak and placed it on a chair. Frysabel slowly stood up, careful not to upset the viscous strands of semen swinging perilously under her chin, and she held her hands under them as Erdnick peeled down her royal gown, revealing her fully naked body, save for orange panties.

"Do you like me?" the cum-splattered Queen asked.

In response, Erdnick just picked her up and threw her on the bed, careful not to hit her crown and its sharp prongs. He picked it up and placed it on the nightstand, then took off his clothes and climbed on top of the bed and Frysabel. Before she had the chance to say anything else, he went in for a deep kiss, tasting the remains of his semen on and around her mouth and tongue. He placed a hand on her breast, and spread his cum around on her, then detached from the kiss and trailed the slimy hand down her body, smearing the semen into her naked skin, until he got to her panties. There was a big wet patch on them, and he could smell the aroma of her arousal.

Erdnick pulled down her panties and took them off, then observed her sex. Wetness trickled out from between her lips, framed with trimmed blonde pubes. He licked his lips, and then hers.

"Ah..." she uttered softly.

He inserted his tongue into her wet and warm cove, licking up her taste, while eyeing the glazed Queen. He played around inside her pussy for a while, then brought out some of her wetness and slathered it on her clit.

"Mmmm... yesss..." she moaned.

Erdnick continued his attention on her sensitive nub, at the same time caressing the naked skin of her stomach, thighs, and what he could reach of her butt. He twirled his tongue around her button, lapped it up and down, and flicked it, taking in the pleased reactions of Frysabel, who occasionally played with the cum on her skin or took a taste of it, looking at him with desire in her eyes.

When he got up on his knees on the bed and showed her his cock, hard again, her mouth opened with expectation.

"Finally... yes... please..." she pleaded, and stroked her wet slit with a finger.

Erdnick entered her easily, and sighed with pleasure as his cock slid into her wet but tight snatch. Her eyes were bright and eager as he started fucking her, his hard meat cleaving her furrow again and again. Some of his semen still remained on her tits, jiggling with his thrusts, and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the nub decorating her titflesh in much the same way he had worked her clit, and from the sounds Frysabel was making, it sounded like she was very happy with the replacement for his tongue. 

* * *

In a smaller room of the castle, the scene between Erdnick and Frysabel was played out in a crystal ball. The Ice Witch Krystalinda sat on a chair, legs spread, and her leather bodysuit open all the way down to her pubic region, with one hand down what remained. Her heavy breasts were out in the open, and she groped and caressed one breast as she watched the scene.


	2. Krystalinda Joins In

Krystalinda moved through the quiet corridors of nighttime Sniflheim Castle. She hadn't bothered to tie her bodysuit back up again, so silvery colored leather hung down from her hips, gripping her butt tightly. If there was anyone around, might as well give them a show. She was naked from the waist up, and her big breasts jiggled slightly with each step. The castle was warmed up even in the night, but the air was still cool enough that it made her nipples poke. She enjoyed the feeling and was just caressing them, when she stepped into the view of a guard in the main hall.

"K-k-k-krystalinda!" called out the guard.

"No need to be afraid. I'm just having a little walk," she replied coolly.

"No, but your, uh, I mean, your..."

"Tits?" she helped.

"Ummm... I...," the guard said, staring at her chest. The Ice Witch moved closer to him.

"You like?" asked Krystalinda. She lifted her abundant boobs up and pushed them together, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Then she trailed the hand that had been in her crotch just a while ago under his nose, and he could smell the sinful aroma from her fingers.

"Ummwa... bwa bwa bwa," the guard ventured.

"Happy to please," said Krystalinda, and moved past the guard. He was left flabbergasted, leaning on his spear and staring at her bare back as she walked away and into Queen Frysabel's bedchamber.

* * *

Queen Frysabel was straddling Erdnick, her body tense as she rocked her hips against his manhood. Erdnick had his hands on her round buttocks, gripping and squeezing them forcefully, and occasionally giving them a hard slap, which elicited high-pitched yelps from Frysabel.

"Ahhhh... feels so good... it's been so long since I've had a cock that felt as good as yours..." she said between her moans.

Erdnick wasn't sure which made his cock harder, the Queen's pussy squeezing it tightly or seeing that beautiful butt grinding in front of him. Then Krystalinda the Ice Witch came through the door, and Frysabel halted.

"Kryssie, you came here like THAT?!"

"Why not?" the Witch asked.

"Why YES?!?" the Queen fumed.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of some guard seeing these, Fryssie?" said Krystalinda, and touched her breasts lightly. In response, the Queen just glared at her.

Krystalinda had to admit, the naked Frysabel looked cute when she was pouting. Then she tilted her body and took in what she could of Erdnick from under the Queen. The Luminary seemed quite comfortable waiting out their conversation, with his penis lodged inside Queen Frysabel.

Erdnick also got a good look of the purple-skinned Ice Witch. She was wearing half of her normal attire, including her jewel tiara and necklace, with her cloak nowhere to be seen and her bodysuit pulled down to her waist, exposing her ample bust. It really looked that other than her elaborate dark gray hair, she was purple all the way down. Her erect nipples were a darker shade of purple than her tits, and a tuft of dark purple pubes was just visible from the bottom part of the bodysuit.

"You wasted no time with him," she commented to Frysabel.

The Queen breathed heavily, and her expression softened. "I was following your advice," she said, her hot snatch spasming around Erdnick's organ.

"I'm pleased. But don't let me interrupt you," she said.

Krystalinda peeled her bodysuit completely down, exposing all of her purplish skin and curvaceous body. Then she took up a chair, pulled it closer, and sat on it with her legs shamelessly open, and started fingering her sex. Now Erdnick could see that her slit was a darker shade of purple too.

"Mmm... much nicer like this," said Krystalinda, looking at Erdnick and Frysabel.

While Frysabel still straddled him motionless, Erdnick made a quick motion, lifting the Queen and pulling himself out and from under her, and pushed her onto all fours on the bed. "Ah!" squealed Frysabel, and looked back as Erdnick grabbed her ass and pushed his dick back into her. He wasted no time in putting his loins into motion, quickly building up into a fast rhythm in fucking Frysabel.

"Ooh, he's an eager one," commented Krystalinda and swung one long leg over the armrest as she continued pleasuring herself and caressed her large purplish tits.

"Oooohhh... mmm... so good!" moaned the Queen, as Erdnick thrust into her hard, groping her body with a demanding grasp, squeezing her breasts, caressing her skin, and slapping her ass.

Frysabel looked at Krystalinda. Her naked body was on full display for them, but her expression was cool and intent, impossible to decipher. But the Queen's expression was a vision of lust and pleasure, like a bitch in heat, her mouth drawn open in heavy panting, her eyes open wide in helpless surrender, seeming to beg more of Erdnick's cock, of release, and even Krystalinda, eyeing her body with sensual hunger.

The Witch watched as the Luminary fucked the Queen, caressing her wet nether lips and clit with steady motions. She also observed how Frysabel was bent lower, closer to the bed, eyes closed now, and her breasts jiggled more, as Erdnick was working at a frenzied pace, sweat on his brow and on his muscular body. A slight smile spread on Krystalinda's face.

"U-ungg... I'm going to... Aghhhhh!" moaned Frysabel, and suddenly her upper body jolted up from the bed. Erdnick caught her, and held her as the climax wracked her, making her upper body spasm back and forth, her chest pushing forward as if to give all the space possible to the exploding energy inside her, and her moans came out in broken bursts, her pussy spasming against Erdnick's cock, tempting its precious load with intense pleasure, but Erdnick was unyielding, holding the Winter Queen tight as she weathered her storm.

Then she just fell down, powerless, not crashing to the bed only because of Erdnick's support. "Let go... ahhh... put me..." she pleaded, laboriously, breathing and moaning heavily, and when Erdnick carefully let go of her, she collapsed onto a slump on the bed, and stayed there, her bosom heaving as she gathered her breath, looking somewhere far away.

"Ah," uttered Krystalinda with a smirk, and stopped her fingering. "Would Yggdrasil be so particular as to bless the Luminary's cock?"

The Witch rose up from the chair, and walked deliberately to the bed, swaying her hips and staring at Erdnick intently. He returned her gaze with appraisal in his eyes, but hers soon darted to his hard, throbbing sword of light, dripping wet with Frysabel's fluids. When she got to the bed, she caressed the spent Queen softly.

Krystalinda looked back up at him, and they stared at each other for the briefest wordless moment, then Krystalinda bent down and took his tool in her mouth.

"Mmm," she uttered, tasting Frysabel on his rigid rod. Erdnick took a firm grip of her elaborate gray hair, but he let her move on her own pace, pleasuring his rock hard piece with her mouth, groping her hanging tits at the same time.

He appreciated the view of the beautiful Ice Witch sucking his cock, enjoying the sight of her naked back and swaying butt, and gave the occasional groan at the ministrations of her purple lips and tongue. When he looked at Frysabel, he saw that the post-orgasmic Queen was still exhausted, her breasts heaving and her puffy pussy dripping with wetness, but she was eyeing Krystalinda's blowjob with interest. But then the Witch suddenly stopped.

"Ungg... my back can't take this. Get down on the bed, Luminary," she said. Erdnick shrugged and dropped down on the bed, cock pointing up. Then Krystalinda took hold of her heavy boobs and wrapped them around Erdnick's throbbing erection, and started massaging it with her tits. Erdnick inhaled sharply and scrunched his face, and a trickle of precum spilled out from his cockhead. Krystalinda's soft titflesh wrapping around his hard meat was just what he needed. The Witch noticed, gave a mischievous smile and put her back into it, giving Erdnick an intense titfuck, and he gave out strained groans and gritted his teeth.

"What's that, Luminary? Might you spill your seed all over poor old Krystalinda? You wouldn't be the first man to come between these tits," she teased, while working his cock fast with her supple breasts.

"Ngg-nghaaaa!" exclaimed Erdnick, as his ejaculate erupted from Krystalinda's cleavage, and all over her face, necklace and abundant bust. His hard organ spasmed again and again between her round mounds, spewing thick jets of white slime all over the purple skin of the Ice Witch. 

Krystalinda sighed with contentment as Erdnick's sperm jetted all over her, sticky strands sticking to her face and starting to run down, landing all over the round curves of her ample bosom, and adding a pearl necklace on top of the one she was already wearing. More and more he came, lost in his climax and giving low grunts, spewing his masculine essence on the Witch until it was dripping down her chin and running down her big breasts, a pearly white to decorate her light purple skin.

"Mmm... the seed of the Luminary..." said Krystalinda, licking some of the thick spooge from her lips.

"Ohh... Kryssie... you look so... naughty... so messy..." said Frysabel hazily, looking at the Witch with a massive load of cum dripping down her face and splattered all over her tits.

"Oh Fryssie, of course you will help me clean up."


	3. The Queen and the Witch (Work In Progress)

Queen Frysabel laboriously got on all fours, and crawled over to Krystalinda. She bent down close to her, and kissed the witch on her cum-glazed lips. But once they started, they wouldn't stop. The Witch and Queen kissed each other hungrily, sharing Erdnick's white essence between them, fondling each other's breasts, moving back and forth and changing positions, until they were both sitting on the bed, pressing tightly together, Erdnick's jizz smeared between their tits. Then Krystalinda detached from the kiss, rose slightly over Frysabel, and spilled a thick wad of sperm and saliva from her mouth onto the Queen's face. She received it eagerly, holding her tongue out and catching most of it into her mouth, then she returned the favor and spilled the slimy mixture of cum and drool from her mouth onto Krystalinda, a thick strand dripping slowly down from the tip of her tongue when she was done. Then Krystalinda gathered the seedy mess from her face with her hands, and rubbed it onto Frysabel's bosom. Witch and Queen were soon equally messy with their skin glistening from smeared cum and saliva, and if anything, it just spurred them on, continuing their sloppy kisses, eagerly fondling each other's wet and soft tits.

Erdnick had been watching their show, and he circled around behind the Queen, feeling her naked form with his strong hands, and placing kisses on her neck, momentarily robbing the Queen's breasts from Krystalinda to squeeze and grope them. When he looked at the Witch, she looked back at him intently, the sharp edge of desire obvious in her eyes. With his hands lingering on Frysabel's body, Erdnick moved around again and got behind Krystalinda, taking a firm hold of her heavy breasts, still sticky with a sheen of semen. He kissed her neck and shoulders, and she moaned deeply. 

At the same time the Witch had the Queen all to herself again, and she let her hands wander her soft skin, until they brushed on her trimmed golden pubes, and Krystalinda's fingers caressed Frysabel's nether lips. The blonde looked at her expectantly from behind her cum-stained glasses, and moaned softly when she plunged two fingers inside her. Krystalinda could also feel Erdnick's mounting desire in his renewed hard-on rubbing against her butt, and the eagerness of his lips and hands on her purple skin. And when her tits weren't in Erdnick's hands, Frysabel was kissing and licking them, and sucking on her nipples, and then the Queen's fingers found her purple petals. She was starting to feel dizzy with lust.

Then the Queen looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Do it, Kryssie... I want it..." she cooed.

"Ahhh... how could I say no, my dear Fryssie?" she said breathily. "Give me some room."

Krystalinda extended her hands and formed a triangle with her thumbs and index fingers, spreading out the other fingers. As Erdnick held her body tightly and kept on his kisses, she incanted a spell, and red magical light sprang forth around her hands, then arched down to her nether region.

"Touch me..." moaned the Witch. "It helps..." Erdnick and Frysabel weren't sure who she was talking to, but he wasn't about to stop, and she reached out to her sex, inserting two fingers into her snatch and starting a deliberate fingering.

"Ahh... just like... that..." she moaned, eyes closed now, but hands held firmly in front of her, and the arc of red light unbroken.

Just over her sensual cover, Frysabel could see Krystalinda's flesh morphing. It was as if the red magical light was pulling out her clitoris, engorging it, and developing a fleshy shaft behind it.

"Ahhhh... yesss... Fryssie..." moaned Krystalinda, as Frysabel fingered her feminine entrance, and an unmistakably male appendage was growing out of her loins. The shaft shared the light purplish tone of her skin, but the head grew bulbous and dark purple, and at the very tip, a slit formed, and the red light dissipated.

"Kryssie..." uttered the Queen.

"Ahhh... Fryssie... just like tha--- nnngggghaahhh!" she exclaimed, and suddenly the newly formed magical organ spasmed, and so did her pussy, and before Frysabel even realized it, a jet of Krystalinda's fresh femcum struck her skin. Erdnick held the Witch as she shuddered and trashed in the throes of her climax. The purple cock spasmed again and again, and Krystalinda ejaculated spurt after spurt of girlspunk over the surprised Queen, decorating her face, arms, breasts and upper body with copious she-jizz. Her glasses got plastered with white slime again, and soon she had strands of the sticky stuff all over her face, dripping down from her chin and splattered all over her tits. It wasn't possible to tell the difference from any old load of spooge just from how it looked. Once again, Queen Frysabel was a cummy mess.

"Should have seen that coming," she commented, under her mask of she-sperm, scooping it from her lips. She reached out and took hold of Krystalinda's hard femcock, still spasming lazily in the aftershocks of her orgasm. A thick rope of femspooge still hung down from the tip, and Frysabel caught it in her hand when it snapped off.

"Feels so good," she said, stroking Krystalinda's shemale member for the last drops of its milk. "Just like the real thing..."

"Ahhh.. it is the real thing," retorted Krystalinda, short of breath. "As real as it gets."

"It's not going down, is it?" asked Frysabel.

"Oh no," replied Krystalinda. "It is readier than I am..."

"What does our esteemed Luminary--ah!" exclaimed Krystalinda, as said Luminary pulled her down on top of him, and inserted his hard cock into her pussy, now under a jutting purple shemale member.

"Krystalinda," said Frysabel, and licked her lips, looking at her her-ection. "Is it okay if I...?"

"Didn't you already ask that?" she replied. "Just get on it, I know you want to!" she said, sounding genuinely annoyed.

The messy Queen got off the bed, took off her jizz-splattered glasses and carefully placed them on the nightstand, next to her crown. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get used to the loss of detail, then climbed back on the bed and mouthed Krystalinda's purple organ, even as Erdnick drove into her from under her. He spend a lot of time groping her abundant bust, and when he wasn't busy with her heavy tits, he was holding her roughly by her gray hair or pushing fingers into her mouth, where she eagerly licked and sucked them and slobbered all over them.

Soon Krystalinda moaned again. "Ahh... where did you get so good? I didn't teach you that..."

"Don't think you were my first," said Frysabel with a smile, and then wrapped her lips around the Witch's hard meat again, while idly smearing the load on her chest into her already cum-coated breasts.

Krystalinda was starting to think she would blow another load right into the Queen's mouth, when she stopped, a slimy strand of precum and drool hanging between the magical rod and her cute lips.

"You know what I want," the Queen said.

"I -ahhh- do," she replied. "But I want to hear it from you, just for fun."

A shade of annoyment passed through Frysabel's face, but then she exclaimed, "Fuck me, Kryssie! I want you inside me!"

An amused smirk spread on Krystalinda's lips as she wondered if there were any guards outside the door just then. Then she rose up, from Erdnick, and the bed, and walked to a cabinet. Her femmember jutted defiantly forward, and she made a point to exaggerate the swaying of her butt as she walked, before she returned with a bottle of oil.

"You'll know what to do with this?" she said to Erdnick and handed the oil to him. He nodded with a curious expression that even she couldn't quite read, but she thought it might have been some brand of masculine satisfaction. She gave him a grin in reply and was fairly sure they would both be satisfied.

Frysabel got down on the bed, and Krystalinda moved over her, guiding her purple shaft into the Queen's tight, wet snatch. Erdnick was not far behind her in taking hold of her behind, and spreading the oil around her butthole. With her rod lodged inside Frysabel, Krystalinda waited as Erdnick inserted his oiled up organ into her anal orifice. Having formed a Sniflheim style sex sandwich, they slowly got into a comfortable rhythm, Krystalinda fucking Frysabel, and Erdnick fucking her ass, and even the Witch felt like she was over her head, dizzy with the incredible sensation of her magical organ in the beautiful Frysabel's tight pussy, and Erdnick's cock inside her ass filling her in a way that felt even better than a hard cock in her cunt.


End file.
